A Titans Christmas
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Its Christmas Eve in jump city and Raven encounters a seasonal opponent who is more trouble then he's worth. Fortunatly for her a dark hero is on his way to find her.


AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts

* * *

_Teen Titans  
_A Titans Christmas

'T'was the night before Christmas in Jump City. The spirit of the holidays filled the air as snow fell from the heavens upon the in the inhabitants of the cities many of whom were crowed in the streets below were milling around moving in and out of different stores looking for those last minutes gifts and items for the big day tomorrow whilst others were providing serves such as selling things like hot roasted chestnuts or singing carols.

Above them in her astral form was Raven, a member of Teen Titans, looking down upon the madness.

'_This feels…nice. It feels so good to get away from the others for a while and have some me time. I mean they're my friends and all but Beastboy's can't stop telling lame jokes. Cyborg is too loud. No matter how many times you explain it Starfire just can't grasp the meaning of personal space. And Robin…' _

Just then the sound of an alarm rang out and snapped the grey skinned girl out her thoughts. _'Typical, you try have a nice float around the city and without fail an alarm goes off.'_ Raven let out a sigh of announce.

Following the sound Raven flew until she discovered that the sound was coming from one of the city's more upscale jewellery stores, the glass sliding doors were smashed. Descending to the sidewalk she peered through the broken glass and the sight Inside the store was one of the oddest sights she had ever seen.

In the centre of the store was a guy clad with a white half mask covering his face in a tuxedo with a cape thrown over his shoulders which was odd on its own but what made him stand out even more was that it was red and the cape was also red with a white fur lining, his hands were covered in white gloves, in his left was a black cane with a large purple gem set into the handle, and on his head was a top hat which was also red with a piece of holly attached to the side.

Surrounding him was eight short guys, shorter then Raven herself, clad in green outfits with green and white tights covering their legs and green Santa hats giving them the appearance Christmas elves, all of them were wielding guns which were pointed at the staff and costumers that had been inside the store at the time when the group had shown up.

"Ho ho ho, seasons greeting to you on this Christmas eve. I, Christophe Cringle, have come to spread the Christmas message." The man said, he then punched through a display case and took ahold of some necklaces that had been inside, "This being the time of giving it warms my heart to accept these lovely gifts."

"I thought the idea was that it was better to give then to receive." Whirling round the group was Raven standing in the doorway.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Christophe said, a sly grin spreading across his face, "I do believe you are Raven, what an honour to meet one of this cities hero's. What a wonderful gift this is."

"You're deluded." Raven said sharply.

"What a shame, your rejection was dampened my festive cheer." Christophe said, his voice carrying a tone of sadness.

"My heart bleeds for you." Raven replied, her hands and eyes began to glow with black energy.

"It seems I must spread my festive cheer to you, so please except this gift from me to you." Christophe said, he then assumed a dynamic pose with his hand pointed towards our heroine. "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen. Go and spread the spirit of the holidays to the nice lady."

Several of little men rushed towards Raven whilst the others opened fire on her.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven chanted before unleashing her power, opening up a rift into another dimension which sucked the projectiles inside closing it up once it had served its purpose.

That done she unleashed several blasts of glowing energy at the approaching henchmen knocking them backwards and sent them smashing through display cabinets and into walls.

She then threw up a glowing black energy to shield herself as the remaining henchmen unleashed another volley of fire, _'Troublesome little…'_

Her eyes, glowing, Raven fired off some of her TK blasts to deal with the remaining henchmen wrenching the weapons out of their hands and used them to clubbed the short men with them.

Just then the sound of clapping caught Ravens attention and looking round saw Christophe, his cane under his arm, clapping his hands. "Bravo, young lady bravo. A most entertaining display, however such actions are hardly going to get you off the naughty list."

"Will you knock it off already? You're a Christmas themed villain, get it already." Raven said in a ticked off voice, "Or better yet, you could just give up and sit quietly till the cops get here."

"Oh but how would I spread the holiday spirit from a jail cell." Christophe replied, twirling his cane as he did.

"Ok, looks like we're doing this the hard way then." Raven said in a matter of fact o tone.

She then launched a glowing TK blast at the red suited man ducked out of the way and lunged at Raven and began trying to strike out at her with his cane like it were sword, Raven either used her powers to create more shield to block his attacks or dodge out of the way of them.

A grimace spread across Raven's face as she ducked another of Christophe's attacks, _'Remind me to thank Nightwing for all those sparing sessions. Although this not exactly a great place for battle, have to get him outside where's there's more room to fight.'_

Summoning up her powers again Raven levitated Christophe into the air and threw him out threw the broken door into the streets outside, flipped min mid-air and landed on his feet. Looking round the dark haired man saw Raven headed towards him, her fist glowing with black energy.

Reaching into his jacket and took out what looked like a snow globe and threw it at Raven's feet which shattered and a snow like substance was released into the air and whirled around Raven like blizzard blinding her.

'_Agh damnit…'_ "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Summoning up more black energy Raven blew the 'blizzard' away, as it cleared she found Christophe before or her and swiping at her with his cane, the purple haired heroine barley ducking under his attack.

She then fired off a TK at her foe knocking him backwards, seeing an opening Raven moved into take the offensive and unleashed a series of strike on her opponent. However the dark haired man proved to be just as effective of defence as he was on offence.

Christophe grabbed a hold of his cloak and threw it at Raven wrapping around her head, grabbing the hold of the piece of clothing a frustrated Raven pulled it off her face only to find Christophe before her, the villain struck her in the stomach with his cane knocking the wind out of her.

Seeing an opportunity Christophe reached into his jacket again and took out some kind of powder which he blew into her face.

The dusts effect was almost instantaneous, Raven's head began swimming and her vision began to grow hazy. The next thing she knew Christophe had grabbed a hold of her and before passing out

* * *

When she was finally opened her eyes Raven found herself in the last place she would have ever expected. She was lying on a couch located in the centre of what looked like the living room/dining room of a luxurious apartment decked out in all the trimmings of the holiday season. The room itself was rather large, much like the living room/kitchen/dining room in Titans Tower, across from her was a large French window which led out onto a balcony, through which she could see a view of the snow covered city below and near it was a raised platform with a dining table with the traditional Christmas dinner up on it. In the corner was a Christmas tree laden with decorations with a number of wrapped gifts underneath it and opposite the couch on which she lay was a fire place, a welcoming fire burning on the hearth, and on the mantle above it was a display depicting the nativity scene. Near to where the tree was set up was an expensive looking sound system that was playing a jazzy rendition of 'Winter Wonderland'.

Just then the sound of a door opening and looking round saw Christophe was now present in the room; the man had lost the cape and the top hat however he was still adorned in his red tux and white mask and gloves.

"Ah I see your finally awake." He said, a smirk spreading across his face, "It warms my heart that you have joined me in my home for the holidays. Now lets us dim the lights down low and we shall sit upon the couch and listen to the fire and watch as the snow falls up the city as we wait out for the morning to come."

"Urgh, gag me." Raven snorted, "Where the heck have you brought me anyway?"

"Like I said you are in my home. After all the holidays are a time for being together." Christophe replied, his eyes ran over Raven's body, "I hope you like the present I got you. I thought it would look good on you, glad I was right."

Raven regarded the man with a confused look and Christophe pointed up, following his direction Raven looked down and found he had a mirrored ceiling and almost let out a shriek at the sight of what she was wearing.

She found herself wearing some kind maid like outfit that was red with white frilly trimming around the hem of the dress, which was shot enough to reveal she was wearing red panties, and shoulders and around the chest area, that was cut away to reveal her cleavage and neck with was had a white collar with a red broach with red material attached to it, as well having a white apron around her waist, on her hands were a pair of white lacy gloves and her legs were clad in black stockings with red bows on them that attached to a guarder belt and her feet were covered by a pair of red stilettos and finally a white maids cap adorned her head.

"You pervert!" Raven snarled, she began charging up her powers when the broach around her neck also began glowing and the magical energies dissipated. This caught the grey skinned girl by surprise, "Huh!"

"Ha ha, that little trinket around your neck is more than just decoration." Christophe said as he pretended to examine the jewel set into the handle of his cane, "It's a magic inhibitor, it'll completely nullify whatever little spell you try to use."

Letting out a growl of frustration Raven plopped herself back down on the couch, _'Looks like I have no choice but to wait until one of the others comes to find me.'_

"Why did you rob that jewellery store?" she asked after a period of awkward silence, "From the looks of this place it doesn't look like you couldn't have just bought anything you wanted from it."

"Ha ha ha, that's true. I could have." Christophe replied as he seated himself beside her, "However I'm the kind of man that likes the sport. Besides if I hadn't I wouldn't' have had the good fortune to meet such an interesting lady such as you."

"Oh drop it already." Raven retorted, "I'm only here because you did something to make me pass out and brought me here. I wouldn't want to spend any amount of time with you if it were my choosing."

"You mean you'd rather spend the evening outside in the frozen streets." Christophe said sounding rather hurt.

"Much rather." Raven retorted, "Now if you'll give me back my clothes I'll be on my way."

Christophe look down at the ground, a hurt expression on his face, _'…looks like I must fall back on my back up plan.'_

"Very well, let it not be said I am not an un-giving man towards a lady." He said as he rose, he then walked over towards the door. Before he left the gem on the top of his cane which began to glow with a strange purple light and the music on the sound system changed into some kind of weird, although not unpleasant, new age music. At the same time a large LCD screen slid down from the ceiling in front of Raven.

'_What the…'_ was Raven's thoughts as a spiral pattern appeared on the screen, a single a black line on a purple yellow background, turning steadily in a seemingly endless loop.

The spiral combined with the music that was being played was making Raven feel…odd, however it wasn't an unpleasant kind of odd. They both filled her senses, and seemed able to put Raven at ease, all her frustration about everything that had occurred this evening, her fight with Christophe earlier and getting kidnapped because her slipping up. Her slight worry over whether her friends would find her and all the things they did to annoy her seemed to melt away and replaced by a sense of peaceful bliss.

Seconds ticked by and that changed into minutes and by then Raven was so engrossed by the spiral that she had forgotten all her cares and worries, all that mattered to her was the spiral and the bliss that brought her.

After a few minutes Christophe re-entered the room, a smile on his face at the sight of his captive, the spiral pattern still reflected in her eyes and a serene smile on her face. "I see you are in a more reasonable mood, tell me may I have the honour of you joining me on this Christmas Eve?"

"Yes master." Raven said in a cheerful tone, she then rose to her feet and turned to face Christophe, "Merry Christmas master."

"Merry Christmas my little servant." Christophe replied, the smile on the dark haired man's face grew wider.

* * *

Elsewhere Nightwing was patrolling the rooftops of Jump City. Pausing for a moment he looked down upon the streets below him and observed the people going about their business. Upon scanning the crowd his attention the fixed upon the sight of a young family, a man and woman who seemed to be in their early to mid-thirties and their two kids.

Watching them images of the Christmas's from long ago flashed through his mind, the ones he had spent with his parents when they were still alive as well as the ones he'd spent at Wayne Manor with Bruce AKA the Batman and Alfred, whilst both settings were very different and with different people it was the feeling of being around loved ones. It was always the same at this time of year; he always something found something that made him miss those days.

Nightwing then shook his head in an attempt to banish those images from his mind, _'Focus Grayson, focus on the task…'_

Taking his Titans communicator out, which he'd set to tracking mode, he began searching for his target.

Raven had yet to come back to Titans Tower and none of the other Titans had heard from her either, being the teams leader the one time Boy Wonder had set off in search of his dark teammate.

Checking the devise he scanned for the signal being given off by Raven's communicator however it was still a ways off. Steeling his resolve Nightwing took off again making his way across the city till he found himself opposite one of the tallest high rise buildings in the city.

'_Hmm, according to this Raven is in somewhere inside there.' _Nightwing thought looking up at the building, _'Why would she be in there though?'_

Shelving those thoughts for the moment Nightwing firing off a grappling hook and the dark hero scaled the building and pulled himself up onto the balcony.

Checking for any sought of alarm or traps Nightwing slid the glass door open and entered what looked like a room featured in the Christmas edition of some furniture catalogue, the room was spacious and decked out in Christmas decorations. It looked like the kind of place Bruce would stay in whist he was out of town.

"Oh another guest. Did master invite you as well?" Hearing a voice whirling round Nightwing saw raven standing there, still clad in the outfit Christophe had dressed her up in, carrying a tray with two cocktails on it.

"Raven, what are you…" just then Nightwing noticed what she was wearing and a slight blush appeared on his face, "Uh Rave, what are you wearing?"

"Do you like it; master gave it to me as a Christmas gift." Raven replied, her voice carrying a cheerful tone that you wouldn't associate with her.

"Raven, what's happened to you?'

Just then the sound of a door opening caught our hero's attention and standing in the doorway was Christophe standing there, "I don't seem to remember inviting you."

"You, what have you done to Raven?" Nightwing demanded.

"What is this a truck question." The dark haired man replied in a mock confused tone, "She is my brainwashed servant, whatever command I give she will follow without question."

"You bastard." Nightwing growled, his features twisting into a scowl and his hands forming into fists, "Let her go."

"Ha ha, I don't think so." Christophe replied as he grew ever closer to where Nightwing was standing, "I very much would like her company this Noel."

"That wasn't a request." Nightwing said, his voice carrying a cold edge, "You 'will' release Raven, then after that you're going to surrender and you're gonna go to jail."

"I think not. I have no desire to spend my Christmas in a 10 by 12 room." Christophe said, he then brandished his cane at Nightwing like a sword.

"Looks like we do this the hard way then." Nightwing said mirthlessly.

"Servant, sleep." Christophe said, Raven's eyes closed and she fell forward towards the ground, the tray she was holding falling to the ground with a clatter and the glasses breaking.

Despite his lack of any kind of super power or some kind of technology or mystical item to give him abilities Nightwing had spent the majority of his life training and toning his body into a well-oiled machine, in an instant well trained relaxes kicking in and Nightwing not only was able to catch his falling teammate but also expertly dodge Christophe who lunged at him and tried to strike the hero with his cane.

Laying Raven on the couch Nightwing went to deal with Christophe. The former ward of the Dark Knight kicked the Christmas villain in the gut wrenching the cane out of the villain's hands as he was and seemingly without any effort snapped it in two like a twig.

"Ah snowballs…" Christophe groaned in a defeated tone.

* * *

AN: Insert bloody and brutal scene where Nightwing kicks the ever living snot out of Christophe.

* * *

The fight did not last long and after a few minutes Christophe lay upon the floor beaten and bloody. As soon as he tied the crook up Nightwing went to check on Raven who was beginning to stir. He cradled her head with one of his hands whilst wrapping his other arm around her shoulder.

"Raven wake up." Nightwing said, hoping that she was unharmed.

Raven's eyelids began to slowly part revealing her purple irises, however the hypnotic spiral was still present.

"Raven, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What happened?" Raven asked, "Where's master?"

'_Oh no…'_ "I punched him out." Nightwing told her.

"Very well then. I pledge myself to you then." Raven said in a way that made it sound like it was no big deal.

"Huh?" Nightwing exclaimed.

"It is my duty to serve my master. Since you defeated my old master so that makes you my master now." Raven told him.

Nightwing let out a groan, just then he looked out the window and noticed that snow fall had become a lot heavier so it was clear that he and Raven wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

'_Hmm, looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while. _' Just the something occurred to the hero, '_Let's see:__spend Christmas eve in Titans Tower with a headache due to Beastboys terrible jokes and Starfire making stupid comments. Or spend it stuck in a nice apartment with a fire, a full Christmas dinner spread and a cute girl in a sexy outfit who will do anything I say.' _

Just then the dark hero looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, _'And to cap things off we're standing underneath mistletoe, how fitting…' _

He then picked Raven up and cradled her bridal style.

"Merry Christmas Raven."

"Merry Christmas master."

Fini

* * *

AN: Seasons greeting one and all, this is one of the first Teen Titans fic I've done in a long time. Is a piece I did as part of an online writing contest and I figured I'd post it here as well.

Originally the villian was going to be Amazing Mumbo however said it had to be Christmas themed and Mumbo isn't exactly very Christmasy so I created the character in the story plus he gets the snot kicked out of him so don't worry about it.

Any that's me done, happy holidays everyone.


End file.
